From Tadpole to Toad
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE - The 7th Sidney chronicle. Todd remembers his past.
1. A cross to bear

From Tadpole to Toad  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "English - Who needs that? I'm never going to England"  
  
**  
  
Here it is, the 7th instalment of the Sidney Chronicles, and finally we get to the Todd origin story. This fic is rated for it's darkness, you have been warned. For once, you can be a newcomer to the Chronicles, and probably still be able to understand most of this, it's a Prequel. Most of this is from Todd's POV, and is the shortest of my chronicles with only 7 chapters, but don't fear, the 8th cronicle will make up for it by being the biggest. ;)  
  
**  
  
Chapter 1 - A cross to bear  
  
**  
  
Dawn. A time for reflection, a time to look forward to the day ahead, a time to cleanse and be cleansed...a time to be honest. Todd Tolensky had been up way before dawn, looking out of his window of the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House. He gave one final sigh as the red line across the skyline grew bigger, heralding the arrival of the sun....and a new day. Todd turned from his window and sat down at the small desk in his bedroom. Next to him were piles of paper, and the wastepaper bin next to the desk was filled with scrunched up balls of paper. He'd tried so many times to get the words right, but now...now he knew what to do. He knew what she wanted....she wanted the truth, every secret his heart had kept over the years....and now he was going to give it to her. He took a deep breath, and began to write....  
  
**  
  
Dear Sindey.  
  
Heh, funny how people always put 'dear' at the start of a letter, isn't it? Even if the person is a complete stranger, they still call them 'dear'. But you...you ARE dear to me, that's probably the biggest reason I'm doing this. Before you vanished down the Morlock tunnels, leaving me again, you asked for one simple thing. The truth, and as hard as it is to open up, and tell you all of this...you deserve it. Your life has been nothing but struggle this past year or so, I have no doubt I'm partly to blame for it. So here I am, telling you the only way I can. I'll tell you my story, Sidney, I'll tell you it all. As you know, I was born in Brooklyn. My father, a rich and prosperous inheiritee from my gandfather who had come to the states to run his 'empire', and my mother, a wonderfull Itallian woman who was rich in different ways....  
  
**  
  
"I can't wait Mamma!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to, Nonna will be here when you get up in the morning, I promise".  
  
Of course, I didn't want to wait, I was three, and I was excited by the prospect of my grandmother coming to visit for Thanksgiving. My mother chuckled, nuzzling me softly and picking me up, depositing me in my bed and tucking me in.  
  
"I wonder if she's brought me a present?", I said hopefully, like all toddlers, presents had worth back then, they weren't just something you felt you had to get to look good.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see, in the morning", Ma said, kissing me softly on the head, "goodnight, Morty, go to sleep"  
  
"Okay Mamma", I replied, my eyes closing, as I drifted off to sleep, I could just about here the sound of my mother leaving the room.  
  
I loved that woman with all my heart. Lucy Tolensky had come to America with her parents, my grandparents, Rosetta and Todd Tolensky. It was their dream to set up a small Italian resteraunt in Little Italy, New York. My grandfather, who's name I now share unfortunately died before I was born, but I heard he was a good, honest man, who had a strange love for collecting ceramic gophers. My mother met and fell in love with an elligable buisnessman and multi-millionare, Daniel Toynbee. His fortune had come from my grandfather, who had moved to America from England, bringing with him some Scottish friends and had built the company from scratch. His company funded up and coming buisness and gave them marketing advice and the like. They married within a few months of knowing each other....it wasn't until I was born, my fathers true nature began to show.  
  
I was jarred out of the pleasant dreams of a toddler by the banging of the front door, announcing my father had returned home. I knew I should have stayed in bed, but I was curious....maybe a whole lot of who I am today might have changed if I hadn't crept downstairs. I hid myself behind a door, watching as my father entered the living room, fear evident on my mothers face. I listened while they talked about the buisness, then jumped when my Ma told Dad to check in on me. I shouldn't have had to fear, he would never come to say goodnight, instead, he just shuddered. I'll never forget his reply.  
  
"What have i said about calling that...that...THING my son?", he said.  
  
That hurt. I closed my eyes, listening to them argue about me, then my father said something that hurt me more than anything before.  
  
"He's going to an orphanage in the morning".  
  
"No!", my mother shouted, "you can't take my child away from me!".  
  
I intook a breath when my mother slapped him across the face, then backed away as if she had been scolded, babbling in fear. Dad screamed in rage, throwing a glass across the room, the sound of glass breaking and falling to the ground filling the room. I bit my lip as they argued more, as Ma said she wanted a divorce, she was taking me away from this place. Dad just laughed spitefully, asked her if she was going to make money by putting me in a freak show. I blinked in suprise when my mother spat on Dad's shoes, and swore at him in Italian. But my suprise turned quickly into terror, terror I had known too many times in such a short time of life, as my father threw my mother to the ground. My Ma was a brave soul, though and refused to back down. She stood her ground, not letting Dad scare her. That one time though....I really wish she had backed down. My father picked her up, shook her like a ragdoll and threw her against the wall. I'll never forget the sickening sound of bones breaking as she made contact, before falling to the ground with a thud. I crouched down behind the door as Dad picked up his coat and walked through it, not noticing me. I winced as he slammed the door shut. I waited a few moments, like a frightened forest animal, before slowly creeping into the living room, watching my mother painfully pull herself into a sitting position, wiping the blood from her face.  
  
"Mamma?", I asked quietly.  
  
"Hi honey", replied Ma, putting on a brave smile through the pain, "I thought you were asleep?".  
  
"I heard shouting", I said, then added, as if I didn't know already, "did Daddy hit you again?".  
  
I winced as my other started to sob quietly. I did the only thing I knew how then to comfort her, I gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't cry mamma", I said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart", she said with a sigh, running a hand through my dusty blonde hair, "listen...what do you say me and you get out of here huh?. Go out into the world?".  
  
I would have liked that...no, I would have LOVED that.  
  
"Away from daddy and all the fighting?", I asked, unable to hide the joy from my face.  
  
"Yeah, away from all that", said Ma with a nod.  
  
"But...how will we live?", I asked, cocking my head to the side in puzzlement, "I mean, we don't have that much money. And what if daddy comes after us?".  
  
I didn't want that to happen, not ever.  
  
"You ask too many questions", said Ma with a chuckle, "and don't you worry, we'll get by. Hey you'll get to go to a real neat school and I'll make sure you have the best education. You're pretty smart for a three year old you know?".  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"I know", I said, then frowned as doubt crept into my mind, "but..but what if the other kids don't like me...what if they tease me and call me names?".  
  
I looked down at his webbed hands, turning them over and sighed. Ma narrowed her eyes and then smiled. She put her hand on my cheek and brought it up so I could face her. I'll never, not for one day, forget what she told me that day.  
  
"Hey, if you can't be cool, be feared", she said, "don't let them push you around. Make them respect you, and they will".  
  
I sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes mamma".  
  
I looked up in shock as Ma started to have a coughing fit, wincing in pain once it subsided.  
  
"Are you hurt mamma?", I asked, it was a stupid question..of course she was hurt.  
  
"I'll be fine", lied my mother.  
  
Even then, I knew it was a lie. She was coughing again...this time coughing up blood. I may have only been three, but I wasn't a fool.  
  
"Mamma?", I asked again.  
  
My mother looked at me, a strange seriousness in her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me. I want you to get out of this hellhole as soon as you can", she said to me, "I don't want you to stay here any longer than you have to. I want you to promise me something".  
  
I huddled close to her.  
  
"Anything for you mamma", I replied, and I meant it.  
  
"Promise me you won't grow up to be like your father. Don't treat people like punching bags, don't let greed get the better of you. I want you to grow up decent, not like him. Do you promise?".  
  
"I promise", I replied, feeling stinging tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"Good boy", she said quitely, then smiled, "you want to know something?".  
  
"Uh huh", I replied, not able to say much, I was fighting back from crying, I didn't want her to see me cry, I had to be strong for her.  
  
"I never liked the name you dad gave you".  
  
"Neither do I. It sucks", I said, "it's a stupid name".  
  
Yeah, it was. Who names their kid 'Mortimer'?. Isn't that bordering on child abuse?  
  
"You know what I wanted to call you?", my mother asked, I noticed to my horror her eyes were becoming glazed  
  
"What?".  
  
"Todd", said Ma, "it was my father's name...your grandfather. I always liked it".  
  
Ma gave me a gentle hug. How I wished I could give her my strength with that hug.  
  
"I guess we don't get our own way in this house though", she said with a sigh, "I...I'm going to go to sleep for a little while now. When I wake up, we can leave, okay?".  
  
"Okay mamma", I said, cuddling up to her.  
  
Ma kissed me the forehead  
  
"Goodnight Mortimer".  
  
"Goodnight mamma".  
  
I watched her close her eyes and drift off to sleep. My mother never woke again.  
  
**  
  
*Sniffs* Man, as if that wasn't hard enough writing it the first time around, doing it from Todd's POV was heartbreaking. I'm gonna go...drink some hot chocolate. Do review. Until next time... 


	2. Abandonment

From Tadpole to Toad  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Who has DYNAMITE?" "Welcome to MY world"  
  
**  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, as you've probably guessed by now, this is going to be one of my darker fics.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 2 - Abandonment  
  
**  
  
I must have stayed with my mother for hours on end, half-asleep, snuggled close to her. I only came fully awake when I heard the door open. A deep twinge of fear ran through my veins, tensing up, just in case it was HIM again. I needn't have been worried, my grandmother bustled in a moment later. Rosetta Tolensky has always been a big, bustling woman. Always ready to dispense advice, but always being sure to give plenty of love with it. I moved my head up to look at her, my eyes still stained with dry tear lines, still hugging close to my mother.  
  
"She didn't get up", I said simply.  
  
"Oh il mio Dio", said Nonna, walking fowards [1]  
  
I watched as she put two fingers to my mother's throat. She waited in deathly silent for what seemed like an eternity, before giving a grave nod, holding out her hand to me.  
  
"Come here, Nipote" [2], she said softly, "come sit with Nonna in the kitchen".  
  
"But..I wanna sit with Momma", I said, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Your Mother...she needs to be alone", said my Grandmother, picking me up and carrying me into the kitchen, "you come tell Nonna what happened".  
  
I sighed as she sat down on a chair, putting me on her knee.  
  
"What happened, Mortimer?", she said, then frowned, "was your father here?"  
  
"Uh huh", I replied, burrying my head into her shoulder, "he hit her...he..he said he was gonna take me to an orphanage".  
  
Nonna frowned, giving me a gentle hug, then putting me on a chair.  
  
"Nonna just has to make a phone call", she said, heading into the hall.  
  
I sighed sadly, waiting. I waited until I heard the sound of ambulance silence a few minutes later.  
  
**  
  
A few hours later, I was standing by my mothers hospital bed.....she looked so small. The doctors had told me she had gone to sleep, and wouldn't wake up ever again. They thought I was just some dumb kid, but I wasn't, I knew she was dead. Nonna sighed, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. She was about to speak when the door flung open and my father walked in. He glanced at my mothers body and gasped.  
  
"No!", he said, letting tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
He put on a pretty good act. He convinced the hospital staff, but me, I knew he didn't truely care. After he'd done with his crocodile tears, my grandmother cleared her throat.  
  
"Daniel, I think it would be a good idea if Mortimer comes with me, don't you?", she said, "he's more than welcome back home, and he can stay for as long as he..."  
  
"He's coming home with me", cut in my father.  
  
"...But..", started Nonna.  
  
"I've just lost my wife, Rosetta, I'm not about to lose my only son too!", my father growled.  
  
Nonna frowned, hugging me protectively close.  
  
"You don't love him, just like you didn't love my daughter", she said, "you put on an act, but you don't care. I know what you did, Daniel, even if the police don't believe it is so".  
  
"You watch your mouth, Old Woman", threatened Dad, tugging me away from her grasp, "you can't rely on a three year old's imagination for evidence in court. And besides, you WERE the first on the scene".  
  
"Are you SUGGESTING I would kill my own daughter?", said Nonna, her eyes wide, before frowning, "oh, I see, blackmail. Something I would expect from a dirty scab like you".  
  
"Quite", said Dad with a smirk, "leading me away, come, Mortimer".  
  
I pulled back fearfully.  
  
"I wanna stay with Nonna", I said, in the bravest voice I could muster.  
  
"No, you are coming home with me", said Dad in a voice of deathly calm, dragging me out of the room.  
  
I sighed sadly as my Nonna's face vanished from my sight, little did I know I would not see it again for another thirteen years.  
  
**  
  
As my fathers limo drove thorugh New York, I stared out of the window sadly. I watched buildings go by, before shifting my eyes to watch my father, staring grimly out of the window himself.  
  
"Stop!", he said suddenly, the driver stopping the limo insatntly, "this is the place".  
  
This is where my memory got hazy..clouded by lies and deception. But now I know the truth, I can tell you both how it was, and how I believed it was. Up until a few years back, I remember my father taking me to a Brooklyn orphanage. Putting me on the steps an' tellin' me he'd made a clean sweep. On that Thanksgiving day, I thought I'd stood in the cold, shiverin' fer hours until a staff member found me, and brought me into the orphanage I would stay in until I was thirteen. As terrible as my 'memories' of that place are...the truth is far, far worse...  
  
**  
  
"Pappa, where are we?".  
  
I glanced up at the big, old mansion. Yup, this said on it's doors it was an orphanage, little did I know that it was a facade for something much more sinister. The place was just outside of the city, and bearly recognisable from any other orphanage in the world.  
  
"Your new home", rpelied my father, walking up the steps and knocking at the door.  
  
I furrowed my brow in confusion.  
  
"My new home?", I asked, "what's wrong with the one we got now?".  
  
"Nothing", replied my father, then gave a grim nod as an attendant answered the door, "Daniel Toynbee. I believe I have an appointment"  
  
"Ahh, yes, come right in, Mr Toynbee", said the assiatnt, letting me and my father into the dusty old house.  
  
The place sure looked like any other orphanage...except...there were no children, not a one...this was very strange. We were led into an office where an plump man sat behind a desk. He smiled at me with kindly eyes.  
  
"Hello, Mr Toynbee", he said, "ahh I see you brought you Mortimer".  
  
He held out a hand to me.  
  
"Pleased to meet you at last, young man"  
  
"..T...thank you", I said shyly, taking his hand.  
  
He glanced at my webbed fingers as I did so and gave a nod.  
  
"Is everything prepared?", asked my father, "the deal we decided on? I'll keep financing this place, PROVIDED you find a...cure for him"  
  
"Don't worry, Mr Toynbee", the man said, "you can rest at ease, our tests are providing us with valuable information for our goal of finding a way of disabling the mutant gene".  
  
"Good", said my father, then looked at me, "this will be your home from now on. Behave for these people, eventually they may make you into something I would be proud to call my son"  
  
Without a word of goodbye, my father gave a nod at the man, then turned, leaving the room.  
  
"Pappa?...I don't wanna live here!", I called fruitlessly, "Please come back! Don't leave me here!!!"  
  
I sighed, watching through the window as my fathers limo headed off into the night. The man's hands rested on my shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Mortimer, I'll show you to your.....room"  
  
He gently led me through the building, pausing at an old door, pressing in a few numbers in an eletronic lock, the doors opened with a wuussshh sound...and I stepped into a completely different world. The smell of disinfectant burned my nose, as I looked around the all white hallways. I could hear the sounds of screaming from small rooms, each only having a single window in them. As I passed one, I noticed a girl my own age wih green skin. She was holding her hands over her head, screaming and rocking. I watched in awe as her skin changed colour, matching that of the wall. I was pushed gently forwards by the man. I was suddenly very, very frightened. I pushed back on the man, hoping to be able to get past him. No such luck, a young man in his twenties came up, taking a good hold of my arm.  
  
"Be a little gentle, Nigel, he's only a child", said the man.  
  
"Sure Doc", said 'Nigel', "they all are".  
  
I gave a frightened whimper, unable to find a voice as a door opened, and I found myself pushed into one of the white rooms. There was nothing in it, only a bed with labaratory clean white sheets.  
  
"This is your room, Mortimer", said the man with a smile.  
  
"I...I don't wanna", I said, backing away, only to be shoved forwards by Nigel.  
  
"Too bad, Kid", he said with a laugh, slamming the door, the sound of electronic locks working in it, "you better get used to it, you'll be here for a long time".  
  
His face passed the small window to my room, showing a sneering grin.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Womb"  
  
**  
  
[1] - Oh il mio Dio - Itallian for 'Oh my God', Nonna is Itallian for Grandmother.  
  
[2] - Nipote - Itallian for Grandchild  
  
Well, there's another chapter done and dusted. Do review. Until next time.. 


	3. Inside the womb

From Tadpole to Toad  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Without patients and doctors, a medical centre runs like clockwork"  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3 - Inside the Womb  
  
**  
  
And so, I spent my first sleepless night in what would be my prison for a year. I curled up on my bed, shaking, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't understand why I was here..what I had done to be abandoned. I shut my eyes, begging for sleep to take me away to a better place.  
  
That's when the screaming started.  
  
These were not ordinary run-of-the-mill screams, these were screams of torture. It was as if they were being burned alive. I burried my head under my pillow, begging it to stop....but it didn't. Not that night, not ANY night. Little did I know then, that my own screams would soon join theirs. The next morning, I heard the many locks of my door open, Nigel striding in. I lifted my head from the pillow, getting into a crouch.  
  
"Good morning, freak", he sneered, "sleep well?"  
  
I remained slient, staring at him, before making a dash past him. Beofre I knew what happened, I felt electricity surge thorugh my body. I dropped ot the ground with a yelp of pain, looking up to see Nigel holster a stun gun.  
  
"Ah ah ah!", he said, wagging a finger at me, "bad mutie, no treat".  
  
With that, he dragged me up by my collar, ushering me out of my room. He walked me along a corridor, me trying to tug away all the time until we reached a very clinical room which reminded me was too much like a lab of an evil scientist I'd seen in my comic books. That doctor was there again, putting on a pair of surgical gloves.  
  
"Hello again, Mr Toynbee".  
  
"It's Tolensky", I said quietly  
  
If my father could abandon me, I could abandon him...everything to do with him.  
  
"Oh.....okay then", said the doctor, before jesturing to a chair, "do sit down"  
  
"I'd rather stand"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice", he said, clicking his fingers.  
  
I squeaked as Nigel picked me up by the scruff, pushing me into the chair, metal straps moving to tie me down.  
  
"Lemmie go!!!", I screamed, struggled, trying to get lose.  
  
"Calm down", said the doctor, "and this will be as painless as possible"  
  
My eyes widened as I saw him coming at me with a needle. I opened my mouth to screm, only to have Nigel shove his hand over it. The second the needle penetrated, everything went hazy. I knew I was still awake...but I couldn't move...couldn't speak. I watched in horror as the doctor came towards me with a scapel. I tried to close my eyes, but couldn't...I just prayed it would be quick. It wasn't.  
  
**  
  
For a whole week, my life was like that. My legs ached SO much....as did my mouth. A week after all of this, when Nigel came into my room, I backed up against the wall..knowing I had no choice but to go. This time, however, he led me a different way. We went deeper into the Womb, where I was eventually pushed into a big, black room. My memories are still poor about it, Sid. The best way I can describe it is like that Danger Room in Xavier's place...though alot less high-tech. I tensed up, glancing around, my muscles still aching.  
  
"Another one, huh?"  
  
I glanced up, looking for the owner of the voice....I couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Who...who's there?", I asked, as bravely as I could.  
  
On the wall beside me, a girl of my age suddenly appeared from where she had been blended in. She had a green hue to her skin, she dropped to stand beside me. I recongised her from the day I had arrived....the one who had been screaming.  
  
"The names Vivian", she said, "who're you?"  
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
"Todd".  
  
I didn't want to be Mortimer anymore, Mortimer was the name my father gave me. Todd was the one my mother wnated to give me. I would side with my mother any day.  
  
"Well, I warn ya, Todd", said Vivian, "this place is nasty. I've been here for a year already. The tests get worse an' worse".  
  
She paused as mechanical wirring started up.  
  
"Can't talk, gotta run"  
  
With that, her hands suddenly changed into tenicles, and she dashed into the centre of the room. A huge metal hand sweapt out at her, she ducked it, then shot something acidic at it, making it collapse.  
  
Yes, Sid, it's THAT Vivian, the one that became the Black Womb's lap dog. The one that has become our enemy. I didn't know that then, she was just someone like me, a fellow sufferer, a possible friend in this hellhole.  
  
"Hey, Todd, watch your back!"  
  
I blinked at her warning, spinning around to see a huge metal arm heading to me. Out of instinct, I jumped....and landed on the ceiling. I took in a breath of shock...I had jumped onto the celing...and I was sticking there...something was wrong here. I dropped to the ground, landing in a perfect crouch. My muscles screamed in pain, but I had no time to favour them, the arm made another swipe. I jumped again, spinning in the air with an agility I had no clue I possesed. I landed on the wall, turning my head as Vivian gave a scream. She was surrounded by a ring of fire, while an arm moved in to her. I opened my mouth to shout of a warning...but something else came out...my tounge. But this wasn't the tounge I was used to. No longer was it small and pink, no, now it was green, and long. Very long. It shot across the room, wrapping around Vivian's waist. It was as easy to manovre as a hand, and I brought her over the flames and out of the way, relasing her as my tounge shot back into my mouth.  
  
"Cooool, you're a human toad!", said Vivian with a smirk, "thanks, Toad- boy".  
  
"I...err...", I stammered, still confused.  
  
The machines suddenly stopped whirring and the room fell dead again. Nigel walked in with the doctor.  
  
"Well", said the doctor, "amphibian qualities, impressive"  
  
"I bet those legs of his could bench-press quite a bit", said Nigel.  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"Yes, we must give him a more intense training session"  
  
Vivian had skittered off to the corner as they approached, whimpering. I narrowed my eyes, deciding to use these new abilities to my advantage. I shot out my tounge, grabbing Nigel by the throat, tossing him into a wall. He hit it with a thunk, before he had a chance to get up, I leapt up, jumping over the doctors head and making for the exit. I didn't get far. There was a thuut sound, and I felt a sharp pain in my side, causing me to fall to the ground. I turned to see a tranq dart in my side. Nigel growled, getting to his feet, pulling out his stun-gun and makign his way towards me.  
  
"No, Nigel", said the doctor, holding him back, "just take him back to his cell...Vivian, you're due for another lab session"  
  
Vivian wimpered as the doctor grabbed her arm, dragging her off. I blinked up hazily at Nigel as he stooped down to pick me up, dragging me to my cell and tossing me in. He glared at me, favouring his arm.  
  
"You'll pay for that one", the threatened, "believe me, Toad, I'll break you".  
  
I closed my eyes as the drug took effect, drifting into unconciousness. I didn't know how true his words were.  
  
***  
  
There's another chapter done and dusted. Do review. Until next time.. 


	4. Escape from the womb

From Tadpole to Toad  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "What's a rerun?" "You'll find out..."  
  
**  
  
Chapter 4 - Escape from the womb  
  
**  
  
My time in the womb carried on, days turning into months at what seemed like a plodding pace. Everyday was filled with lab tests or training exercises. Our food was posted through slits in our doors...that was if we were allowed to eat, and even then, it was only once a day. I remember a time they wanted to test our my amphibian tendancies by starving me for a week, then running me though a big training exercise. Needless to say, I didn't last very long and ended up unconcious for two days. I remember another time, when they put me in this big tank of water, making me swim around for hours on end. Anytime I tried to get over the side, they would push me back in with sticks. This carried on until I half-drowned from exhaustion, then they would fish me out and test me again. [1]  
  
I have been told this lasted for a year, but to me, it could have been an eternity. Nigel was right, all of this was breaking me. My once strong will to survive had been broken down to a point where I didn't care...I just wanted it all over. I bearly batted an eyelid as I heard the locks of my cell unlock one day. Nigel stepped in, his usual cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Gonna make another run fer it, Toad?".  
  
I didn't raise my head, I didn't even utter a single word.  
  
"I'll take that as a no", he said, pulling me to my feet and marching me off down the hallway.  
  
It all happened so quickly. All of a sudden, alarms went off all over the place. I dully blinked around, not really registering it. Nigel obviously thought that I was no threat, and took off running. I stayed in my spot, unmoving...that was until I saw one of the doors open to let more staff bustle in. I blinked for a second, trying to swim through the dull thoughts my captors had reduced me to. The door...was...open. Something in my mind clicked, I almost mechanically crouched down, before making a huge leap over the final member of staff and through the open door.  
  
"Another one's escaping!", shouted the final staff member, running around to take chase.  
  
But I was too fast, I carried on leaping, escaping with the inhanced muscles they'd forced me to manifest early. Ironic, all that training had paid off, the very things they had used to test my abilities were helping me to escape. I only stopped jumping when I came to a window. I hopped onto the wall, braced my legs on it, and kicked. The glass shattered easily and I stopped dead for a moment, feeling the cool rush of a breeze on my face. I hadn't felt fresh air for so very, very long.  
  
"THERE!".  
  
I span my head, noticing a few of the staff running towardsme, stun guns at the ready. I growled, running my tounge along the gland at the top of my mouth. Before the staff knew what had hit them, I had sent a good pile of slime their way. I smirked, watching them struggle with it, before sliding out of the broken window. I winced, feeling shards of glass dig into my back and sides. But they couldn't be tended to now. I carried on leaping through the grounds of the womb, taking in all the delicious smells and sounds of the outside world. It was nigthtime...wow, I had forgotten the difference between the two. I was free!! And that's when they took out their special weapon. A huge bright beam of light shone into the grounds from a spotlight on the roof.  
  
My eyes have never been good in bright light. They are better equiped to see in the dark, bright light is almost....painfull. Especially to newly tuned nocturnal eyes. I gave a squeal of pain, rolling over and falling into a ditch. The beam was turned off, I sighed as I heard footsteps coming my way. I dropped myself in as low a crouch as I could, well aware I was surrounded. If I was going down, I was going down fighting. I strained my ears, listening to the voices of my would-be captors.  
  
"Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I was going to sign it up for the observation progame anyhow, it can just go early".  
  
I closed my eyes, bearly breathing as I heard the footsteps dissapate. I waited until I was sure, poking my head out of the ditch to check around. That was my biggest mistake. I squeaked as a huge weight dropped on me.  
  
"GOT 'IM!"  
  
I couldn't mistake Nigels voice.  
  
"Good", said the Doctor, walking over, "don't worry, Mr Tolensky, this will all be over soon enough"  
  
"I'm not going back, you can't make me!!!", I shouted, trying to struggle out from under Nigel.  
  
"Of course not", said the Doc, then frowned, "Wyngarde, come and do your job".  
  
"I hardly call the forced use of ones powers a 'job'", came a new voice as a man stepped out of the shadows...Mastermind.  
  
"Let me put it this way, If you want your daughter to stay nice and safe, I suggest you keep doing as we ask you" [2]  
  
Mastermind frowned before sighing, putting a hand on my head, his eyes begining to glow. I whimpered in pain and confusion as my memories of the Black Womb were shifted around....I must have blacked out...I hardly remember anything afterwards.  
  
I can't really blame Mastermind for what he did, there was a time I dispised him for it. But he had been foced into his work, just as he had with Wanda. When we were all living in the mansion, you remember, when that nullifier got into Vivian's hands? Well, I went to talk to him about it, after all, who'd know my memories better than the one who changed them? After a little...persuasion, he finally told me that he didn't actually have contact with the daughter they were using as blackmail for him. Her mother had lived in Scotland, without his knowledge of her being pegnant. He'd only hear of her existance after the Black Womb had found out about her, using her as leverage, which pained the guy alot more than he'd openly admit. Despite the fact he hardly knew his daughter, he was still willing to protect her, he didn't want her to end up in the Black Womb.  
  
When I woke up, I was in an Orphange, my memories telling me I had been there for a year, after my father abandoned me there. The staff carried on as normal, as if it were all true. I soon learnt thsi was a half-way house for those of the Black Womb. Before they were sent out to the world, to be studied there, watched, to see how they could live in the real world. But I didn't know all that, to me, it was another day in an orphanage in a little town called Bayville.  
  
**  
  
{1] - This is based on the opening of the Richard Admas book 'The Plauge Dogs'. A very powerfull book, and despite it's talking animals, not one for the kids.  
  
[2] - Incidentally, Mastermind's daughter in this is neither of his cannon ones, rather an OC of one of my friend's in an RPG I'm in, you'll hear of her in a few Chronicles time ;)  
  
And there is another chapter done. Everyone's favorite cat girl enters next! Do review. Until next time... 


	5. Furry friend

From Tadpole to Toad  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I gotta yawn, stare at traffic, lick myself. And believe me, that could take hours if you do it right"  
  
**  
  
Hi there, my dear readers, here's Sidney's arrival.  
  
Stupidx - Nope, the daughter in question is Bonnie's sister, the mother of a certain angelic Skylar enjoys the company of so much *winks and chuckles as she confuses her readers who don't play in the same rpg*  
  
**  
  
Chapter 5 - A furry friend  
  
**  
  
When I next awoke, it was a fresh new day, the sun shone in through my window as I lay curled up in a soft, comfy bed. My eyes blinked open, remembering nothing of the incident only a week before, as far as I was concerned, I'd always woken up this way since a year ago. I sat up and stretched, glad that odd pain in my muscles had gone. I hopped out of my bed, getting washed and dressed before heading down to eat with the rest of the children in the Bayville orphanage.  
  
"Morning, Frog Freak", said Billy.  
  
Billy didn't like me...the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Shut up, Stink-Wad", I retorted back, grabbing a piece of toast and putting it in my mouth, heading for the door.  
  
"Todd".  
  
I stopped, wincing, turning to give the live-in-carer, Miss France a smile. She was a nice enough person, she cared about us, and though her rules were stern and had to be obeyed, they weren't too extreme....Little did I know she worked for the Black Womb.  
  
"Yes Miss France?", I said with a mouth-full of toast.  
  
"Don't wander too far today", she said, crossing her arms, "you have lessons to attend to, remember?"  
  
"I'll remember, Miss France", I said, waving and heading out of the door, leaving my coat behind.  
  
**  
  
It was a warm day, and I headed down to Bayville park happily. I liked to sit in the trees, watching the river go past. Sure, I didn't have any friends, but who needed them? Hah! I hopped into a sheltered, hidden part of the park to sit for some peace and quiet....but today, I wasn't the only one there. Sitting by the bank was a cloaked figure, I couldn't see any features, but whoever it was was peacefully watching the river. I cleared my throat, they could watch all they liked, but this was still MY secret place. The figure turned with a suprising fluidity in movement, before crouching down growling a little.  
  
"Hey, calm down", I said, holding my hands up to show I meant no harm.  
  
The figure stayed low, still hidden in the cloak, before taking the oportunity to run past me. Unfortunately, a root from the tree cause the figure to trip, the cloak getting tangled in a branch, falling off it's wearer. I gasped, taking a step back in suprise as I saw the figure. On the ground in front of me was a girl my own age...wearing a tatty pair of jeans and a T-Shirt, she was covered in a tabby fur, complete with a tail, feline ears, eyes, nose and whiskers to match, her black hair long and wild, with a white streak running through it. She was you, Sidney. Your foot was trapped under the root, as you tugged it, trying to get free.  
  
"Easy", I said gently , walking over, "I'm not gonna hurt you"  
  
You just gave a terrified hiss, shying away from me. I sighed, leaning down to release your foot. She pulled it up and grabbed your cloak, backing away up the hill, trying to cover yourself up. Then you just...stopped, staring at me with those feline eyes of yours, your tail swishing from side to side uncertainally.  
  
"Hi", I tried with a smile, "you...you're special...like me"  
  
To prove my point, I shot out my tounge, grabbing a branch from a tree, bringing it to my hands. You backed up a little more, before cocking your head to the side, your eyes narrowing. I took that as a good thing. I didn't know why I wanted to befriend you so much, but I'd never seen (or rather, I thought I'd never seen) other mutants before.  
  
"I'm Todd Tolensky", I said, "who're you?"  
  
You blinked, staying silent for a while before clearing your throat.  
  
"...Si...Sidney Cagney", you said, "my friends call me Sid...err..If I had any"  
  
"Sid", I repeated with a smile, "...and here's me expecting a name like 'Whiskers'".  
  
You gave a smirk, the one I'm so familiar with now.  
  
"Call me anything remotely like that, and I'll have to pound on you"  
  
...And so a friendship was born. We talked all day, I totally forgot abut the lessons I was supposed to be taking that day, I was just overjoyed to have someone to talk to...and I think so were you. I learned how you'd lived in Bayville all your life, but because of your apperance, you'd always had a private tutor. You told me about how your mother always wanted to keep you hiden from the world...she wasn't mean..she just wanted to keep you safe, even if it were crushing you. Your father, on the other hand, had given you a cloak, allowing you freedom that he felt all children deserved. We talked out or respective pasts, our likes and dislikes until it grew dark, where we parted ways, promising to meet in the same palce the next day...and the day after that, and the day after that...  
  
**  
  
A few years past, steady and calm. Everyday, we would meet at the hidden area of the park, slowly gathering bits and pieces, making it into a childhood den. It still stands now, Sid, I've been there countless of times before I put pen to paper, trying to think of how to tell you my story. How many times have you and I hung around in that place, Sid? Our sanctuary from the world, a place we could be ourselves, without fear of prejudice or violence. There, we could talk about each others past, albeit mine was a fake one, and dream about what our futures would hold. I remember one day, while I was fixing up a shelf in our den, you were sitting on the lookout board, overviewing the river, playing on your gituar. As is normal for a 9 year old, you had gotten bored of playing the music your music teacher had given you, and instead had opted to make up your own music, signing quietly to yourself as you strummed your guitar.  
  
"Your love is a sham, You're breakin' her heart, Your words falsify, They tear her apart", you sang softly, "If you look deep in her eyes, You'll find that your lies, they have no disguise".  
  
Yes, I still remember those few lyrics of that song....for some reason, I always have.  
  
"That's a nice one this time", I said as I put the finnishing touches to the shelf.  
  
"Thanks", you said modestly, "someday, I'm gonna be a great singer and wow the world!"  
  
"I'm sure you will", I said with a chuckle  
  
Your smile faltered slightly.  
  
"...That is..if people accept me for who I am", you said quietly, brushing a hand over your tail.  
  
"Hey, it's their loss if they don't", I said, "because it would be orbbin' the world of a tallent. I say ya go and do it anyway, reach fer the stars, not the celin', remember?"  
  
You chuckled, giving a nod.  
  
"Yeah...maybe your right", she said, the smiled, "hey, Todd?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We'll be friends forever and ever and ever right?"  
  
I grinned, hopping up to sit beside you.  
  
"Yup", I said, "ever and ever and ever and EVER".  
  
......I'd like to think that is still true, Sid. We've been through alot, and sure, the boat has been more than rocked, it's been capsised. But still, through it all, I still haven't had a better friend in my life than you. It was a cruel twist of fate that brought our first seperation into play. It happened on a dark day, I'll never forget...  
  
**  
  
And there is another chapter down, 2 more to go! Next up, Todd says goodbye to Sid for the first time *sniff*. Do review. Until next time... 


	6. Parting

From Tadpole to Toad

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I think sometimes... you have to lose somebody completely before you can figure out what they really mean to you"

Chapter 6 - Parting

Hi to all my readers, here's a shameless plug to a new board I joined, a Tonda one! Oh yes. The link is in my author page, check it out, it's new and needs members :D

&&&

I sighed from where I sat on the tree-board in our place. I hadn't seen you for days. I'd tried going to your house, but got no answer. Quite frankly, I was getting worried. I sat up, hearing some twigs crack as you padded listlessly in. I should have known then that something was wrong, you could sneak up on me like a pro, you making your presence known was a dead giveaway. But it was one I missed, I was too happy in being reunited with my best friends. I didn't know how short a time we now had together.

"There you are!", I said, hopping off the tree, "where've you been, Sid? I've been worried sick about you"

You sighed, taking the hood of your cloak off, keeping your eyes to the ground, hugging your arms around yourself.

"I...I was at my mom's friends house", you stammered, "my...my dad died on Tuseday"

I blinked, walking over to you, putting an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into a hug. The best comfort a nine year old can give.

"I'm sorry", I said gently, "I...I mean I knew he was sick, but I didn't know..."

You closed your eyes, burrying your head into the crook of my neck, trying to hide the tears dripping down your cheek. Yeah, I knew they were there, Sid, but I knew you were too strong to admit it...so I didn't point it out.

"I..I watched him die", you sobbed quietly, "he looked so small and frail, Todd. I gave him a hug, and he..he whispered 'Always follow your heart'..And then he..he just..went"

I rocked you gently, trying to let you know you had at least one person on your side. You gave a shuddery breath, looking up at me.

"That's not all, my mom says I have to leave"

I blinked.

"Leave?...like for the weekend?", I asked.

"No, leave forever", you sniffed, "she wants to take me to live in Wales, in some horrible little pokey cottage away from everyone and everything. She says Bayville holds too many hard memories for her"

Your tail began to swish from side to side, a sure sign that you were angry.

"That's not fair!", I protested.

"I told her that", you said, shaking your head, "but she wouldn't listen"

I sighed, hanging my head.

"When?", I asked quietly.

"Tomorrow", you replied equally as quiet, "that's why I'm here, Todd. I...I'm here to say goodbye"

At that moment, Sidney, my already battered heart shattered, though I didn't show it, I was in complete dispair. I was losing the one living person that mattered to me. You were my world, the one person I could rely on through anything we had such a tight bond..and now it was being severed. And my heart ached.

"Tomorrow", I repeated, sighing, "can...can we stay ehre for a little while until you have to go home?"

You nodded weakly.

"Please", you whispered.

&&&

And so we spent our last night together up on our tree-board. We talked about everything..everything except your fathers death and the fact that this would be the last time we'd speak to each other for a logn time, if ever. I don't knwo how long we were up there, only at some point, we dozed off. I had been woken by the sound of you shifting next to me and had gone to give you a nudge...only to feel myself nudging someing much, much bigger. I jolted awake, finding not you, but a full grown leopard lying next to me. I did what anyone who had just woken up next to a leopard would do..

"ARGGGHHHHHH!"

The leopard opened it's eyes, looking at me quizically before glancing down at it's paws. It made an odd mewling sound before closing it's eyes, as if it were concentrating. Suddenly, the leopard changed, it's shape became more human...before I knew it, I was sitting next to you.

"Sid?", I asked, blinking in shock.

"Oh man, it happened again", you said, rubbing your head.

"How...how did you...", I stammered.

"I...I don't know", you admitted, "a few hours after dad died I...I changed into a cat and it's been happening all week. I can't control it"

"That is SO cool", I said.

Eventually, I would learn that though most mutancy only manifests during puberty, myself being an exception, when a mutant-to-be is subjected to alot of mental trauma, theur mutation gets a jump-start. For you, it was was watching your father's death. Of course, back then, I just though it as a coll new addiction to your furry self.

"Weird, more like", you said, pointedly, shaking your head, "as if being furry wasn't bad enough"

"You being furry doesn't bother me, Sid, you know it doesn't".

"But it bothers everyone else", you said sadly.

I snorted, waving my hand in the air.

"Eh, everyone else are just a bunch of idiots then"

You sighed, leaning on me.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Todd", you whispered, "you're the only friend I ever had. What am I going to do without you?"

"You'll survive, Sid", I said gently, giving her a hug, "it's what you do. Besides, we're friends forever, right?"

"Right", you said with a nod, "and I'll come back to Bayville someday, so you better be here when I get back"

"I will be", I said, "I promise"

There was a promise I DID keep, at least.

"Siiidneeeeyyy!"

You frowned as your mothers voice rang across the park. She had never been able to find our hiding place, though she HAD tried, and so when she wanted you, she opted to scream at the top of her lungs until you answered.

"I gotta go", you said, hugging me one last time, "I really don't want to"

"But you have to", I said, "don't worry, I'll be here when you get back. It's not really goodbye, more of a...Au revoir" 1

You chuckled.

"Okay then..Au revoir, then", you said, jumping off the tree-board and heading off, looking back only once.

That was the last time I would see you in seven years. Time would change us both, but our friendship would remain the same throughout. It wasn't until AFTER we were reunited that our relationship would change. I tried to see you leave the nest morning, but by the time I'd got out of the orphanage...you were long gone, leaving me to trudge back home alone. Alone, a word I had to get used to all over again.

1 - For those of you who read Discworld, gotta love Death. ;)

Well, I once had the lyrics of 'I Turn to You' here, but as have banned them, it is a much more boring chapter, darn..

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be the last sniff. Do review. Until next time...


	7. Opportunities

From Tadpole to Toad  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "The thing is that a person's life is like a TV show. I was the star of The Will Show and The Will Show is not an ensemble drama"  
  
Here it is, folks, the last chapter of the fic. Not having been part of the U.S schooling system, I'm taking a shot in the dark at guessing high school starts for most at around 15 years old. If I am wrong, I humbly appologise.  
  
TODD: You know squat about America and on Saturday you're GOING there?  
  
Well, I was thinking of the excuse: 'Sorry, I'm Welsh'...that usually gets me pardoned from most things.  
  
TODD: That's 'cause most Welsh people are crazy as loons  
  
....You have a point, Boyo.  
  
Chapter 7 - Oportunities  
  
Well, Sid, to say I missed you was an understatement. I dropped behind in my studies and just...moped. Of course, that was when I wasn't stealing. After I'd gotten over the general shock of losing you, I became angry at the world. I got my own back by picking pockets in the park, even if I didn't need the money. I just did it because I could. Miss France had watched me slope downhill for a few years, and had grown worried. Of course, what I didn't know was she was reporting all of this to the Black Womb, in fact, they gave her the order for what she did next....little did they know that their monitoring plan would run into an....unknown complication.  
  
It was a few months after my 15th birthday, and September had brought an autumn chill to the air. I sighed sadly from my window, watching the coloured leaves fall from the trees to the ground, carpeting the lawn outside the orphanage with an array of brown, red and yellow hues.  
  
"Todd?"  
  
I slowly turned around, blinking as Miss France stood in the doorway of my room, she was holding a school-bag.  
  
"Yes, Miss France?", I asked wearily.  
  
"Todd, I don't think this home study suits you", she said with a smile, "I have enducted you into Bayville High School. You start today, you can socialise with other kids..rather than hide around here or get yourself into trouble...again".  
  
I winced, before frowning.  
  
"I'd rather stay here"  
  
"No, Todd", said Miss France, "you start school today, come on, you'll be late for your bus"  
  
I frowned, moodily taking the offered bag and tudging off to meet my fate...and what a fate it was.  
  
The first few days of high school weren't that bad, that was until I became prime bully meat. I remember my first meeting with ONE particular bully very well. I'd been heading off to Science, hanging my head as usual, when something SHOVED me against a row of lockers. I looked up in shock to see a jock, blond hair, and blazing green eyes, a sneer plastered on his face. This was Duncan Mathews, and oh how he was loathed amongst his prey, the weak.  
  
"Oh....hi Duncan", I said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hey Tolensky", grinned Duncan, "I saw ya stealin' wallets in the cafeteria yesterday"  
  
I frowned. Maybe I should have been frightened of him, but at the time, I believed him to be harmless, that I wasn't one of his many victims.  
  
"So?", I said calmly.  
  
"So, I don't like it", snapped Duncan, "and you better not keep doing it. Not in MY school"  
  
"Your school?", I chuckled, "I thought the school was fer everyone"  
  
Duncan narrowed his eyes, before swinging a punch at me. I reacted instinctively and instantly. Little did I know that it was because of my Black Womb training. I ducked his puch, before pulling my legs up close to me, kicking out against Duncan's chest. My leg muscles did their job, sending the jock flying into the oposite wall. I fell down into a crouch and hopped away as quickly as I could, leaving Duncan gasping from both lack of air, and of shock. That wouldn't have been the wisest of things to do, as after that day, I'd put myself in top place on his 'people to step on' book.  
  
The rest of that day had gone pretty uneventfull, and I thought my skirmish with Duncan had gone unnoticed. Wrong again, Todd. A few minutes from final bell, there was a buzzing sound on the intercom.  
  
"Will Todd Tolensky report to the Principle's office immediately", came the voice of Dorothy, Principle Darkholmes assistant.  
  
I groaned, ignoring the murmers and whispers of the class as I gathered my things and left the class room, heading to the office. Before I could even sit down to wait, I was whisked into Darkholme's office, and found myself sitting across the desk from the bespectacled woman.  
  
"Err...if this is about Mathews..he started it", I blurted quickly, "It was self defence, yo".  
  
Darkholme mearly smirked.  
  
"I know that, Tolensky", she said, "but I found something very interesting about that. You do seem to have very...strong legs, don't you?"  
  
I blinked, relaxing a little.  
  
"Errr...yeah, I do", I said, "I..I always have".  
  
Darkholme smiled, leaning forwards on her desk regarding me over the top of her glasses.  
  
"Can you do anything else...unusual?".  
  
I forwned softly, I'd been told by Miss France to keep those things a secret.  
  
"I errr", I stammered nervously, before sighing, flicking out my tounge and grabbing a vase from across the room, bringing it back to my hands.  
  
Darkholme gave a small grin before going back to her 'game' face.  
  
"Very interesting, Tolensky", she said, pointing a finger at me, "you may be JUST what I'm looking for"  
  
"..Looking for, Principle Darkholme?", I asked, confused.  
  
"For my..err..enterprise", she said, "you see, Tolensky. You..are a mutant"  
  
"Mutant?", I blinked.  
  
"You understand what that means, don't you?", Darkholme asked.  
  
I nodded slowly, hey my grades may have been slipping, but I still knew a little about genetics.  
  
"And you're not alone, Tolensky", she said, "there are many of us around"  
  
"Us?"  
  
She smirked, her apperance suddenly shifting. Her skin became blue, her hair red, she smiled at me.  
  
"Yes, US", she said, standing, "I have a...friend, who wishes to make a...society for mutants like us. He wants us to stand together, and help other mutants. I think you would make a very fine first inductee"  
  
"Me?", I asked quietly, I had NEVER been WANTED for anything in my life..bar from being a friend to you, of course, Sid.  
  
"Yes, you", she said, smiling, "you will get a home away from the orphange, you can still come to school, you can have freedom, Tolensky"  
  
She held out a hand.  
  
"...If you are willing to take the opporunity".  
  
I looked at her hand, before smiling giving a nod.  
  
"Yeah, I am", I said, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Excelent", grinned the shapeshifter, resuming her more human form, "welcome to the Brotherhood of Mutants, Toad"  
  
The next few days went so quickly, it made my head spin. I don't know how she did it, but Darkholme, whom I now knew also went by the name 'Mystique' had managed to get me transfered out of the orphanage and into her care. Before I knew what had hit me, I was staring at a huge old house.  
  
"Welcome home, Toad", said Mystique, nodding at her home, "you can take any home but mine, but don't expect to be the only resident, I assure you, you'll get housemates soon enough"  
  
"Mutants like me?", I asked.  
  
"Who else?", grinned the Shapeshifter, "come to my office tomorrow, I shall give you your first...assignment" [1]  
  
She smirked, leaving me to pick my new room.  
  
"I have big plans for my young Brotherhood", she said as she left.  
  
And the rest, Sid, is history. So now you know my story, belive it or not, whichever you like. Just...read it over, take it in, understand. I truely hope this will give you what you want, because I have missed you, Sidney, so very much. You wanted no secrets, and now you know all of mine. I know security within the Morlocks is tighter now, but please, I'm begging you to respond...with whatever answer you chose to give me. I'll be waiting....always just waiting for you, Sidney. Lots of love, Todd.  
  
Todd sighed as he put down his pen, looking over his lengthy letter. Satisfied at last, he put it into an enevelope, writing only 'Sidney' on the front of it. He turned the precious cargo in his hands once, before getting up, wandering over to his window. He opened it up, took a deep breath, and jumped out, heading off to deliver his message. To deliver his story.  
  
END  
  
[1] - This particular meeting in the principles office is the one shown in 'Strategy X', and so brings us to the start of the show, which soon lead into the AU that became the chronicles ;)  
  
And that was it, the last chapter of the Toad origin story, I hope you all enjoyed it. A big thanks to all my faithfull readers. When I return from my holiday, I shall put up the 8th Sidney chronicle, 'To Errr is Human'. I won't give too much away, only this will be the longest so far of my chronicles, and will have so many rollercoaster twists and turns...you might just need a barf bag ;) Until then... 


End file.
